黒執事: Re-Turn
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara. Tampaklah sosok gadis berambut kelabu gelap dengan panjang sepaha memandang ke arah laut biru yang ada dihadapannya. Orb gadis itu terlihat sangat indah saat menatap samudra luas itu, warna mata gadis biru sebiru air laut. Entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat familiar dibenak Sebastian, 'Sungguh mirip dengan Ciel..' Couplepair SebaXOC
1. Un-human

**OoO**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Diclaimer by Yana Toboso  
**

**Title : Re-Turn  
**

**Couple pair : Sebastian M. and OC  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

* * *

黒執事: Re-Turn_  
_

Chapter I : Un-human

_Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara.._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua ini bermula dari sebuah kontrak, atau perjanjian dengan seorang akuma.. Lalu, bagaimana cara mengakhirinya? Haruskah semuanya dilenyapkan? Karena perlahan dirinya berubah menjadi iblis tak berperasaan. Hatinya pun hilang seakan disedot dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar, kini yang ada bukanlah dia.. tapi hanya sosok tubuh tak berjiwa.._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi ini cuaca tidak terlalu cerah, awan terlihat mendung dan burung pun enggan menyanyikan lagu alamnya. Apakah karena cuaca dingin? Padahal sekarang baru memasuki musim semi… bukannya angin musim semi itu hangat? Entahlah.. tak usah dipikirkan serumit ini kan?

Disebuah tempat yang terletak di daerah London, terdapat sebuah mansion yang terlihat indah, bagus, kokoh dan megah. Mungkin, lebih cocok dibilang istana.. atau kastil? Di pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah itu, terlihat sesesok pria berambut _raven_ berjalan di lorong kastil itu. Pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu membawa nampan yang tertutup rapi dengan tutup berwarna silver, bisa diperkirakan kalau yang dibawa pria itu adalah makanan. Untuk sarapan, sepertinya..

Langkah si_ raven_ itu pun terhenti, ketika ia mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK!

"_Bocchan_, bolehkah saya masuk?" tanyanya dari luar pintu.

"Ya.." jawab si orang yang dipanggil _bocchan_ itu.

SREEK! Pintu pun terbuka.. pria itu memasuki kamar yang cukup mewah itu dan perlahan ia meletakan barang yang ia bawa di atas meja yang teletak di samping ranjang _Bocchan-_nya itu.

"_Bocchan_ sarapan pagi ini_, black tea _dan_ chocochesse cake.. _" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah anak dengan mata sebiru langit itu.

"Terimakasih, Sebastian.. kelihatannya enak.." ucap anak kecil itu sambil melangkah mendekati mejanya. Lalu, ia mengambil cangkir kecil itu, menghirup aroma minuman itu dan kemudian meminumnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali meletakan cangkir kosongnya. Mata biru anak itu pun kini melirik ke arah piring kecil kosong yang ada disamping tehnya tadi.

"Sebastian, sepertinya ini enak.." katanya lagi, orang yang dipanggil namanya itu tak menjawab pujian Tuannya, ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah_ Bocchan-_nya.. anggaplah itu sebagai jawabannya.

Perlahan anak itu mengambil sendoknya, dan perlahan mengarahkannya ke piring tak berisi itu. Ia terlihat seperti membagi kue menjadi empat bagian dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya itu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat kelakuan _Bocchan-_nya itu.. Bukan, orang itu maksudnya. Anak atau iblis yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuh Tuannya. Yah begitulah, terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan bagaimana cerita awalnya.. Yang terpenting.. Kini, Sebastian harus mencari jalan ke luar..jalan untuk mengembalikan Ciel yang terkurung dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sebastian yang kini tengah terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri pun tak menyadari kalau Tuannya, sudah berpakaian rapih dan sedang memperhatikannya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sebastian? Wajahmu terlihat serius?" tanya anak itu dengan nada mengintimidasi, seakan ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Sebastian.

"Tidak ada yang saya pikirkan, _My Lord_.." jawab Sebastian seenteng mungkin. "Ah? Begitukah?" tanya anak itu lagi..

"_Certainly, My Lord_.."

"Haah, _wakatta.._ lalu apa jadwal hari ini?" tanya anak itu lagi. "Jadwal Anda hari ini, pukul 10 nanti Anda harus menghadiri rapat dan jamuan makan siang yang diselenggarakan pihak Kerajaan. Lalu—"

"Sebastian, bisa batalkan semuanya? Aku tak ingin menghadiri acara merepotkan seperti itu.." potongnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sebastian.

"_As your wish, My Lord.."_

_._

_._

_._

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul empat sore, langit yang tadinya terlihat biru terang kini berubah menjadi coklat keemasan. Pantulan cahaya dari sinar matahari itu membuat butiran-butiran air menjadi berwarna keemasan seperti emas yang dicairkan.. Mungkin?

Di dapur keluarga Phantomhive, tampak seorang _butler _berpakaian serba hitam sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan cepatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja..

BRAAAKKK ! Jatuhlah sebuah benda dari atas langit (?) dan kini telah menghancurkan meja tempat Sebastian menaruh makananya. Secara otomatis, masakan yang ia buat pun berhamburan di lantai layaknya sampah. Dengan geram Sebastian menendang peti yang terlihat seperti peti mati itu. Dan…

"_My Sebby!_" ke luarlah makhluk _heroic_ aneh serba merah, dan kini ia tengah mendekap Sebastian dengan eratnya.

Merasa jijik dengan makhluk jadi-jadian itu, Sebastian langsung melemparkan makhluk aneh itu ke diding dapur dengan satu gerakan.

"_Itaii.._" protes orang yang dilempar Sebastian itu. _Butler kakkoii _itu tidak memerdulikan makhluk yang ia anggap serangga itu, dan kini ia kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

Seringai kecil pun ke luar dari mulut pria berambut merah itu, "_Tsumetai O-TO-KO.._" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, "Padahal, aku jauh-jauh ke sini.. hanya ingin memberitahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan jiwa _SHI-E-RU_ (CIEL)" lanjutnya.

Seketika itu Sebastian menghentikan perkerjaannya dan melirik ke arah Grell, "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya pria berambut raven itu tanpa basa-basi.

Senyuman jahat pun terpampang di wajah Grell, "Kalau kau ingin tau caranya, ada syaratnya.. _HO-NEY—_" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kini, Sebastian terlihat bingung dan dalam kebimbangan.. wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras saat ini.

'Apakah dia benar-benar tau.. bagaimana cara mengembalikan Ciel?' batin Sebastian.

'Ataukah dia hanya bergurau?' batinnya lagi.

'Entahlah…'

_._

_._

_._

'_Entahlah…'_

_Entahlah.. yang nulis juga masih belum tahu XDD_

_Yosh, yo minna-san.. ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost di fandom Kuroshitsuji ._.a_

_Hmm, rencananya sih pengen buat lanjutan Black Bulter season 2.. tapi, ga tau deh nanti gimana ceritanya '-'/_

_Mind to Rieview?_


	2. Find another 'Phantomhive'

Yosh,saya balik lagi.. ^^

thanks for LadyDianPhantom, karena uda ngereview.

Well, saya ga terlalu pintar berbasa-basi..

So, kita mulai aja ya ceritanya ^-^a

* * *

黒執事: Re-Turn

Chapter II :Find another 'Phantomhive'

_"My Lady, watakushi wa koko ni anata o omukaeni kimasu."_

_"Anata wa dare?"_

_"Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara."_

.

.

.

Suasana hening kini menyelimuti mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Sebastian terlihat bingung dan dalam kebimbangan.. wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras saat ini.

'Apakah dia benar-benar tau.. bagaimana cara mengembalikan Ciel?' batin Sebastian.

'Ataukah dia hanya bergurau?' batinnya lagi.

'Entahlah…'

'Tapi, aku ingin mengembalikannya seperti semula..'

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tak menyadari, kalau daritadi dirinya sedang diperhatikan pria _heroic _berkacamata itu.

"Nah, Sebby bagaimana? Kau ingin menolongnya, kan?" tanya Grell dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Mendegar suara menjijikan yang ke luar dari pria serba merah itu pun Sebastian hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, "Anda tau kan, saya tidak akan percaya semudah itu.."

Seringai kecil pun terpampang diwajah Grell, "Humm, baiklah akan kuberi kau sedikit bocoran _my Sebby~"_ ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tau, apa hal yang bisa membuat sebuah _Faustian contract_ gagal kan?" tanya Grell pada Sebastian_, "Another contract.."_ jawab Sebastian tanpa sadar.

_"You're right my dear Sebasu.."_ kata Grell sambil menepukan kedua tangannya. "Tapi, kalau begitu.. sama saja dengan saya membatalkan kontrak dengan keluarga Phantomhive?!" balas _butler _serba hitam itu.

"Kau benar lagi, _my Sebby_," senyuman licik pun terurai dari mulut Grell. "Te-ta-pi.. bagaimana kalau penyandang nama Phantomhive tidak hanya satu orang?"

Wajah _stoic _Sebastian pun kini menjadi kaget, "Maksud Anda? Ciel Phantomhive punya saudara kandung?" tanya pria berambut _raven _itu.

_"Correct, my HO-NEY,"_ jawab Grell sambil mengarahkan tangan kurusnya kearah wajah Sebastian. Namun, seketika itu pula lah dengan kekuatan iblisnya mengelak dari Grell.

"Grell-_san,_ tolong bersihkan ini semua. Saya harus pergi sebentar." Kata Sebastian atau lebih tepatnya suruh Sebastian dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dan, si pria serba hitam itu menghilang secepat kilat.

Grell pun hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut mangapnya, dalam waktu lima detik Sebastian sudah pergi entah kemana, _"My Sebby, MA-TTE.." _

.

.

.

Sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam terlihat sedang berlari di jalanan kota London, setelah mendapat informasi yang sangat minim dari Grell. Sebastian memutuskan untuk menemui informan yang sesungguhnya.

Kini sampailah pria _kakkoii_ itu ke tempat yang bertuliskan 'Undertaker'. Tanpa diketuk pintu toko itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya, _butler _serba hitam itu pun segera memasuki tempat itu. Tampaklah sosok pria berambut _silver _sedang berdiri sambil membersihkan tengkorak. Entah mengapa sepertinya ia tau tentang kedatangan Sebastian.

"Ah, kau rupanya? Ada perlu apa?" tanya pria berambut _silver_ itu. Mata _crimson bulter_ itu melirik tajam ke arah si penanya tadi, "Perlukah saya menjelaskan? Sepertinya Anda sudah tau maksud kedatangan saya.." jawabnya _to the point._

"_Fufufu,_ kau ini memang cocok jadi _butler _keluarga Phantomhive.." kata Undertaker dengan tawa khasnya, "Anak itu sekarang ada di dermaga, lima belas menit kapal yang dinaiki akan berangkat.." tambahnya lagi.

Sebastian membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, lalu ia berniat langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, sebelum ia pergi Undertaker bekata, "Kurasa, kau akan langsung mengenalinya.. ketika kau melihat matanya.."

Sebastian menoleh, "Saya harap begitu.." balasnya, kemudian ia bergegas lari dengan kekuatan iblisnya.

* * *

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk seorang Sebastian sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Dermaga itu terlihat tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa kapal yang ada di tempat itu. _Butler kakkoii_ itu pun memulai pencariannya .

Kapal pertama yang ia masuki adalah kapal yang tiba dari China, dengan cepat Sebastian mengecek ke dalam kapal tersebut. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki wajah seperti seorang Phantomhive. Ia menghela napasnya pelan sembil memikirkan _clue_ yang diberikan Undertaker.

"Aku akan langsung mengenalinya, saat melihat matanya.." gumamnya sendiri. "Sepertinya bukan di sini tempatnya.." ucapnya sambil menuju kapal yang satu lagi.

Kapal kedua datang dari Jepang, dengan cepatnya Sebastian memeriksa penumpang dan awak kapal itu, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang terlihat seperti keturunan Phantomhive. Dan, akhirnya _butler_ itu memutuskan menuju_ main deck _dari kapal tersebut.

Tampaklah sosok gadis berambut kelabu gelap dengan panjang sepaha memandang ke arah laut biru yang ada dihadapannya. _Orb_ gadis itu terlihat sangat indah saat menatap samudra luas itu, warna mata gadis biru sebiru air laut. Entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat familiar dibenak Sebastian, 'Sungguh mirip dengan Ciel..' batinnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mendekati gadis itu.

Sekarang, _butler_ serba hitam itu sudah berada persis dibelakang gadis tadi. Saat Sebastian ingin menepuk pundaknya, seketika itu pula gadis itu membalikan badannya. Dan, wajah imutnya sukses menabrak dada bidang Sebastian. Karena benturan cukup keras yang didapatnya, membuat gadis mungil itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Disaat gadis itu akan terjatuh, dengan sigap dan cepat Sebastian memegang pinggul dan punggung gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya memeluk? Iris_ sapphire _gadis itu menatap kaget ke arah Sebastian, sedangkan mata _ruby_ Sebastian menatap _intens_ mata gadis itu. Dan, mereka pun saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Sampai akhirnya..

_"Ceciella, omae wa.. nanni o suru no?"__**[1]** _tampaklah sosok seorang gadis lain yang mengenakan pakaian Jepang, _kimono_ mungkin. _"Hayaku, kiero!"__**[2]** _ perintah gadis itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Gadis yang sedang didekap Sebastian itu pun kaget, _"H-hai, Ojou-sama.."**[3]** _ucapnya takut-takut sambil berlari meninggalkan Sebastian.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang dipanggil_ ojou-sama_ tadi mendekati_ butler_ serba hitam itu. _"Nee, Goshujin-sama.. doushite koko ni iru no?"**[4]**_ tanya gadis ber-_kimono_ itu sambil menyentuh pipi putih Sebastian.

Sebastian pun menjauhkan tangan gadis menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya, _"Ano shoujo wa donnata desuka?"**[5]** _tanya _butler _itu dengan memakai _nihongo. "Ara? Ceciella desuka? Sono onna wa kochi no meedo desuyo."__**[6]** _ Balasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan gadis tadi.

Tanpa basa-basi panjang Sebastian berkata, "_Ojou-sama, watakushi wa onegai ga arundesu kedo.." **[7]**"Nandesuka?"__**[8]** _ tanya gadis sombong itu dengan pipi merah layanyaknya kepiting rebus.

Sebastian pun mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya, _"Sono shoujo ga hoshii.."__**[9]** _ ucapnya datar. Namun, malah wajah gadis itu bertambah merah.. mungkin karena ketampan Sebastian yang kelewat _mainstream? Who knows?_

Mata hitam gadis itu seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan_ crimson_ Sebastian dan ia berkata, _"Hai, wakatta.. koko de matte kudasai.."__**[10]** _ ucap gadis itu sambil meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Menarik.." ucap Sebastian sambil memandang ke arah langit yang mulai gelap.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, gadis ber-_kimon_o itu datang dengan gadis yang bernama 'Ceciella' tadi.

"_Kore, Goshujin-sama.. otanoshimi._."_**[11]** _ kata gadis itu sambil mendorong badan Cecialla ke arah Sebastian, layaknya barang yang diperjual-belikan. Dengan cekatan pria _kakkoii _itu menangkap tubuh ringkih Ceciella, lalu gadis ber-_kimono_ itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tatapan kasian pun terpampang di wajah tampan iblis itu, bagaimana bisa? Gadis secantik Ceciella memiliki banyak luka memar ditubuhnya? _Yukata _pendek dan tipis yang ia kenakan sangat tidak cocok dipakai di musim seperti ini. Sungguh sangat kelewatan..

_"A-ano.. arigatou.. gozaimasu.."__**[12]** _ucap gadis itu sedikit takut dan malu-malu. Melihat semburat merah yang muncul dipipi gadis mungil itu membuat Sebastian tersenyum singkat 'Menarik,' pikirnya. Lalu, ia membuka mantelnya dan kemudian memakaikannya pada Ceciella.

Ceciella tentunya betambah bingung_ orb sapphire-_nya menatap heran Sebastian. Sementara itu, Sebastian menundukan badannya dan berkata, _"My Lady, watakushi wa koko ni anata o omukaeni kimasu."**[13]**_

_"Anata wa dare?"__**[14]**_ tanya Ceciella yang semakin bingung.

Sebastian pun mengeluarkan seyum _demonic-_nya, _"Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara."**[15]**_

* * *

_Terjemahan dialog  
_

_[1] "Ceciella, omae wa.. nanni o suru no?" : _"Ceciella, apa yang sedang kau lakukukan?"

_[2] "Hayaku, kiero!" : (Kiero = menghilang) tapi di konteks ini lebih cocok, _"Cepat pergi!"

_[3] "H-hai, Ojou-sama.." : _"B-baik, Nona.."

_[4] Nee, Goshujin-sama.. doushite koko ni iru no?: _"Hmm, Tuan.. kenapa Anda di sini?"

_[5] "Ano shoujo wa donnata desuka?": _"Gadis itu, siapa?"

_[6] "Ara? Ceciella desuka? Sono onna wa kochi no meedo desuyo." : _"Eh? Ceciella? Gadis itu maid di sini."

_[7] , "Ojou-sama, watakushi wa onegai ga arundesukedo.." :_ "Nona, aku ada sedikit permintaan.."

_[8] "Nandesuka?" : _"Apa?"

_[9] "Sono shoujo ga hoshii.." : _"Aku menginginkan gadis itu.."

_[10] , "Hai, wakatta.. koko de matte kudasai.." : _"Baik, aku mengerti.. tolong tunggu sebentar.."

_[11] "Kore, Goshujin-sama.. otanoshimi.." :_ "Ini, Tuan.. selamat bersenang-senang.."

_[12] "A-ano.. arigatou.. gozaimasu.." : _"E-ehm, terimakasih.. banyak.."

_[13] "My Lady, watakushi wa koko ni anata o omukaeni kimasu." : _"Nona, saya datang ke sini untuk menjemput Anda."

_[14] "Anata wa dare?" : _"Anda siapa?"

_[15] "Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara." : _"Saya hanyalah iblis, sekaligus pelayan."

* * *

_Yosh, chapter duanya selesai.. ^^  
_

_Umm, saya nambahin OC di sini niat-nya mau dipasangin sama si Sebastian XDD  
_

_Hn..  
_

_lanjutannya bakal gimana lagi ya?  
_

_Hmm.. saya juga masih belum tau XD  
_

_But, Mind to Review?  
_


	3. Who is her?

_Yosh,_ saya balik lagi dengan meninggalkan banyak misteri untuk Anda ^^

Ciel : "C.C ngapain kamu di sini?"

Me : "Eh?" *bingung*

Ciel : "Balik ke fandom Code Geass sana!"

Me : "Ngusir nih ceritanya? Emang kenapa?" *makin bingung*

Ciel : "Gw ga mau, natar judul Kuroshitsuji berubah jadi "Kuroshitsuji : Ciel or rebellion"

Me : *plamface* *okay*

_Well,_ karena saya ga terlalu pintar untuk berbasa-basi kita mulai aja ya ceritanya ^^

* * *

_**黒執事：**__**Re-Turn**_

_**Chapter III : Who is her? **_

"_Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara."_

.

.

.

Langit malam kini menghiasi kota London, bulan dan bintang-bintang tak ragu menampakan keanggunan drinya. Angin malam musim semi pun berhembus dengan eloknya, membuat air lautan menari mengikuti alunan permainannya.

Disebuah kapal yang mulai melaju meninggalkan dermaga, tampaklah sosok sepasang manusia. Apakah mereka kekasih? Kalau dilihat dari keadaan mereka sekarang, mungkin orang-orang akan beranggapan 'iya'. Karena kedua orang tersebut asik memandangi satu sama lainnya, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua dan yang lainnya hanya menumpang atau bahkan hanya figuran?

Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.. gadis berambut kelabu itu masih menatap heran si _raven_ yang kini sedang menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin malam.

"_My my,_ saya rasa Anda akan terganggu dengan ini _milady._." ucap pria itu sambil menguncir rambut Ceciella menjadi dua bagian. "Sekarang Anda, terlihat lebih menawan nona.." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Ceciella.

Tanda tanya besar muncul dibenak gadis bermata _sapphire _itu, 'Siapa orang ini? lalu apa maksud perkataannya tadi?' tanya Ceciella pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku? Tapi untuk apa?' pikirnya lagi.

Senyuman tipis pun teruai dari pemilik mata _crimson_ itu, "_Milady,_ saya tak bermaksud berlaku tidak sopan pada Anda.." ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba, dan perkataannya itu membuat Ceciella bertambah bingung.

Dan, dengan cepat Sebastian menarik lengan gadis itu sehingga wajah cantik gadis itu membentur dada _butler _serba hitam itu, semburat merah pun kembali muncul diwajah mulus Ceciella. Lalu, tanpa persetujuan gadis yang terbingung-bingung itu Sebastian langsung menggendongya layaknya seorang putri.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Ceciella pasrah (?). Pria bemata_ crimson_ itu pun tersenyum melihat majikan barunya yang kini tengah berada dalam kebingungan itu, "Saya hanyalah seorang iblis, sekaligus _butler My Lady.._" balas Sebastian sambil melompati pilar-pilar kapal. Ceciella hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka _blushing_-nya. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa pasrah.. pasrah.. entah mau dibawa ke mana ia sekarang.

.

.

.

Langit malam kota London mungkin tak seburuk yang dipikirkan gadis yang sekarang sedang digendong _butler_ serba hitam itu. Mata_ sapphire_-nya hanya dapat menatap wajah tampan dari seorang iblis, dan pipi pucatnya kini hanya bisa merasakan dada bidang dari seorang Sebastian. Dan, telinganya hanya mampu mendengar suara detak jatung si pria bermata _crimson_ itu.

Wajah Ceciella pun mendadak memerah, saat pria itu menatap mata birunya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai_, Ojou-sama.._" ucap Sebastian. "Maksudmu apa?" "Anda akan tau, setelah kita tiba.." jawab_ butler _itu dengan senyum penuh misteri.

Sampailah mereka ke mansion keluarga Phantomhive, wajah mungil Ceciella terbengong ketika melihat tempat yang sangat megah dan mewah itu. Dan, entah mengapa tempat itu serasa tak asing dibenaknya. Kini Sebastian pun menurunkan gadis itu di depan pintu masuk rumah kediaman Phantomhive, lalu_ butler_ itu pun membukakan pintu untuk Ceciella.

Tanpa disuruh kaki Ceciella melangkah dengan sendirinya, dan ia pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Mata birunya langsung menangkap sosok cowok remaja yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. _Orb sapphire_-nya menatap kaget tak percaya, dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ciel.." ucap gadis itu tanpa sadar, orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun hanya menatap heran, "Siapa dia Sebastian?" tanya Ciel datar pada_ butler_ setianya itu.

Iris _crimson_ Ciel merilik ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan mengintimidasi? Atau lebih tepantnya menginvestigasi?

"_Bocchan,_ dia adalah Ceciel—" "Aku Ceciella Phantomhive.." potong gadis itu.

Seketika itu pula Ciel tersentak kaget, "Atau lebih tepatnya, Lady Ceciella Rachel Phantomhive.." jelas Sebastian sambil melihat ke arah Ceciella.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau nama itu?' batin Ceciella, 'Aku yakin.. aku tak pernah bertemu denganya..' batinya lagi. Kemudian ia menatap ragu ke arah Sebastian. _Bulter_ serba hitam itu hanya membalas tatapan nonanya itu dengan senyum iblisnya, seakan dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang nona barunya ini.

"Jangan bercanda, siapa kau?" tanya Ciel ketus pada gadis itu, "Aku.." ucap Ceciella lirih, "Aku.. kembaranmu.. Ciel.." lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Hahaha.. apa-apan ini? kau kira aku percaya?" tanya Ciel sinis sambil mendekati Ceciella. "Kita.. terpisah sejak masih bayi.." jawab gadis itu pelan.

Seringai sadis pun muncul diwajah imut Ciel, "Jika kita terpisah sejak bayi, bagaimana bisa kau tau.. kalau aku ini kembaranmu?"

Gadis bemata _sapphire_ itu pun terdiam sebentar, "Aku.. tau.. karena aku bisa melihatnya.." ucap Ceciella sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah wajah Ciel.

Mata Ceciella menatap tulus mata Ciel yang kini berubah menjadi _crimson_ itu, Ciel yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Ciel yang dulu..dia, bukan Ciel yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.. bukan juga Ciel yang selalu mengingatkan kalau ia adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ciel yang sekarang hanyalah sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa, dan dipenuhi amarah serta rasa benci.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu.. Ciel?' tanya gadis itu pada hati kecil Ciel. 'Aku, tau jiwamu masih ada..' tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan dahi Ciel ke keningnya. 'Kau, tau Ciel? Kau tidak sendiri.. masih ada aku..' air mata pun menetes dari mata terpejam Ceciella.

Perlahan perstiwa lima belas tahun yang lalu terlihat dibenaknya, hari di mana mereka dilahirkan bersama. Dan, hari di mana mereka berpisah.. hampir untuk selamanya.

'Ciel, Kembalilah.. aku mohon..'

'Aku.. ingin..' tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara hati Ciel.. 'Ta..pi.. aku..'

Namun, Ciel pun kehilangan kesimbangannya, dengan cepat Sebastian menangkap Tuannya yang hampir tejatuh itu.

'Dia pingsan..' batin si _butler_ serba hitam itu. "Apa yang Anda—" sangat ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi Ceciella pun terlihat kewalahan ia seperti akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan sigap Sebastian menangakap nonanya itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya _butler_ itu pada Ceciella, Ceciella hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. "Bisakah, Anda menuggu saya sebentar di sini? Saya harus membawa_ Bocchan _ke kamarnya." Pinta Sebastian pada gadis itu, Ceciella kembali mengangguk. Dan, Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sebastian pun menidurkan Ciel di atas rangjang_ king size-_nya, perlahan ia membuka penutup mata yang dikenakan Tuannya itu, lalu ia menyelimuti _Bocchan-_nya itu dan kemudian melangkah ke luar sambil mentup pintu. Setelah itu, ia langsung bergegas ke ruang tamu dan tampaklah sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat pingsan di depan tangga.

"_Oya, oya.._" ucap Sebastian sambil menuruni anak tangga itu dengan segera, dan ia langsung menggendong Ceciella. Mata iblisnya menatap wajah pucat gadis itu, 'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan _Young master_..' pikirnya. 'Apa karena mereka kembar? Sampai pingsan saja diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan?' pikir Sebastian lagi.

"U-uhk.." tiba-tiba saja suara itu ke luar dari bibir mungil Ceciella, "Anda sudah sadar, milady?" tanya Sebastian pada nonanya itu. "Turunkan aku…" pinta gadis itu, Bulter serba hitam itu melirik kearah gadis yang sedang digendongnya. "Maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Anda." Jawabnya. Tatapan bingung kembali menghiasi wajah cantik itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan dia hanya bisa pasrah pada iblis satu ini.

.

.

.

**Sebastian POV**

"U-uhk.." tiba-tiba saja suara itu ke luar dari bibir mungil Ceciella, "Anda sudah sadar, _milady?_" tanyaku pada gadis itu. "Turunkan aku…" katanya padaku. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan berkata, "Maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Anda." Tatapan bingung kembali menghiasi wajah cantik itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Entah mengapa aku suka dengan tatapan itu, tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

'Mungkin, ini yang membedakannya dengan Ciel?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, 'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik..'

Aku terus melangkah hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar, aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendudukan nona baruku ini di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian, kunyalakan lilin dan menaruhnya di atas meja dekat perapian.

"_My young lady_, sepertinya Anda perlu membersihkan diri Anda.." ucapku pada gadis itu, "Saya akan kembali dengan membawakan air panas, dan obat-obatan untuk Anda.." lanjutku sambil menundukan badanku.

"Namamu Sebastian kan? Sebastian Michaelis?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyan itu ke luar dari mulut gadis itu. Aku pun langsung memandang ke arahnya, "_Yes,_ _milady._" Jawabku padanya.

Kini iris _sapphire_ itu melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan serius, "Darimana kau tau nama itu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tau, apa maksud dari pertanyaannya.. hanya saja aku tak ingin langsung menjawabnya. Aku, lebih ingin melihat 'ekspresi' apa lagi yang akan di keluarkan gadis ini.

"Maksud Anda, _milady?_" tanyaku pura-pura tak tau, gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Perlukah kujelaskan? Kau sudah tau apa maksudkukan?"

Seringai kecil pun terpampampang diwajahku, "_Oya, oya.._ Anda telalu berterus terang, Nona.." "Itu, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tuan Sebastian!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Hmm, baiklah nona.. saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda. Namun, Anda harus menjawab pertanyaan saya terlebih dahulu." Kataku sambil mendekati gadis itu, "Baiklah.." angguk Ceciella.

"Darimana Anda tau, nama saya _Ojou-sama?_" bisikku pelan padanya, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "A-aku.. tau.. karena aku bisa melihatnya.."

'Melihatnya? Melihat apa? Jangan-jangan dia..'

"Aku bukan manusia normal pada umumnya, aku.. sedikit berbeda.." ucapnya lagi, "Ta..pi.. Aku juga bukan iblis sepertimu, Sebastian.." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sedikit lirih.

'Eh? Bukan manusia normal?' perlahan aku menengok ke arahnya, "_My, my.._ sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik ya, nona?" kataku sambil tersenyum lagi pada gadis itu.

"Eh?" Ceciella pun kembali binggung dengan apa yang kukatakan, semua itu terbaca dari matanya. Iris birunya terlihat membesar, ketika ia sedang bingung.

Tapi, perlukah aku menjawah pertanyaan barunya ini? Tentunya tidak! Karena kalau dia tau.. ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik lagi. Ya kan?

"Baiklah Nona, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda tadi.." kataku sambil membuka kunciran yang ada dirambutnya. "Saya, tau nama Anda.. karena.." lalu, perlahan aku menarik tali yang melilit di pinggang gadis itu, _"Watakushi wa akuma de, shitsuji desukara."_ ucapku di tengah kebingungannya.

* * *

.

.

.

_Well,_ kemarin ada yang nanya ke saya.. Ceciella itu siapa?

Mungkin, kejawab di chapter ini.

Hmm, dan ada juga yang bertanya kenapa harus nyari Ceciella? Padahalkan Grell tau gimana cara ngebalikin Ciel?

Hmm, kira-kira kenapa ya? Ada yang tau? *_author-_nya aja ga tau* *dibakar hidup-hidup*

Eh, iya ini sedikit ke luar dari fic ini sih (jauh malah) Denger-denger tahun ini, Kuroshitsuji mau dibikin _live action_-nya? Hmm, kalo yang jadi Sebastian sama Ciel-nya secakep yang di _live musical_ pasti saya nonton *dibunuh Lelouch*

_Sore de, 'Sankyuu' for review this pic._

_And, for next chapter.._ mungkin Anda akan menemukan hal-hal yang tak terduga lagi.

_And for the last.._

_Mind to Review?_


	4. Sapphire and Ruby (Part one)

_Baru sadar kalau saya nulis butler itu bulter. Well, setting laptop saya yang pake bahasa Jepang emang kadang-kadang suka aneh.. Terimakasih buat corrected-nya. ^^_

_Eh, iya sama ada yang nanya ke saya.. pas di chapter 2 kenapa Sebastian nyebut nama si Ceciella pakai "Shoujo" kenapa ga pake "Ko" aja? Alasannya, bagi saya kalau pake "Ko" __「子」__kesannya untuk anak-anak 12 tahun kebawah. Makanya, saya pake "Shoujo" __「少女」__sih.. Alasan kedua, kalau "Ko" kesannya si Sebastian-nya udah tua banget XDD_

_Jaa, karena saya ga terlalu pintar berbasa-basi kita mulai aja ceritanya._

* * *

_**黒執事：**__**Re-Turn**_

_**Chapter IV.I : Sapphire and Ruby**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"Aku bukan manusia normal pada umumnya, aku.. sedikit berbeda.." ucapnya lagi, "Ta..pi.. Aku juga bukan iblis sepertimu, Sebastian.." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sedikit lirih.

'Eh? Bukan manusia normal?' perlahan aku menengok ke arahnya, "_My, my.._ sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik ya, nona?" kataku sambil tersenyum lagi pada gadis itu.

"Eh?" Ceciella pun kembali binggung dengan apa yang kukatakan, semua itu terbaca dari matanya. Iris birunya terlihat membesar, ketika ia sedang bingung.

Tapi, perlukah aku menjawah pertanyaan barunya ini? Tentunya tidak! Karena kalau dia tau.. ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik lagi. Ya kan?

"Baiklah Nona, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda tadi.." kataku sambil membuka kunciran yang ada dirambutnya. "Saya, tau nama Anda.. karena.." lalu, perlahan aku menarik tali yang melilit di pinggang gadis itu, _"Watakushi wa akuma desu, shitsuji desukara."_ ucapku di tengah kebingungannya.

...

..

.

**Normal POV**

Perlahan _butler_ serba hitam itu pun membuka ikatan obi yang melilit di pinggang gadis mungil berambut kelabu gelap itu. Perlahan iris _sapphire_-nya terbuka lebar saat menyadari si pria bermbut _raven_ itu sedang membuka pakaiannya?

'Apa maksudnya ini?' batin gadis itu.

Sedangkan si mata _ruby _hanya menatapnya datar, "Jangan salah paham, Nona.." ucapnya seakan ia mengerti pikiran gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar pada Anda.." lanjutnya sambil mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku jas-nya sambil mengikatkanya untuk menutup kedua mata_ ruby _itu.

"Anda tahu? Kalau memakai pakaian setipis ini.. Anda bisa sakit.." ucapnya lagi setelah membuka seluruh pakaian gadis itu. Lalu, ia mengambil gaun tidur yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seperti orang yang tidak menutup matanya, _butler kakkoii_ itu dengan cekatannya memakaikan gaun tidur pada gadis itu. Sampai terbesit dibenak si gadis, "Kau? Apa benar kau menutup matamu?" tanyanya dengan nada canggung.

Dan, seringai kecil pun ke luar dari pria _kakkoii _itu, "Eh? Anda tidak percaya?"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Apakah saya perlu membuka penutup mata ini untuk membuat Anda percaya?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya.

Dengan cepat gadis mungil itu pun menarik tangan Sebastian, "Kau.. ini.." ucap gadis itu dengan kesal dan sedikit malu. Sementera itu, si_ butler _serba hitam itu hanya tersenyum saja ketika Nonanya itu salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai _ojou-sama.._" ucap Sebastian sambil membuka penutup matanya, "Saya akan membawakan teh untuk Anda, selamat beristirahat.." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong nan sepi itu, tampaklah sosok pria serba hitam yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan membawa lampu lilin. Pria berkulit pucat it uterus menuruni anak tangga itu dan terus melangkah hingga sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dan..

TAA~~RAA~~

Dapur yang tadi ia tinggalkan dengan keadaan berantakan kini berubah menjadi sangat mengenaskan, bahkan keadaan tempat yang bernama 'Dapur' itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang ia bayangkan..

GREEPP! Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Sebastian dari belakang dengan eratnya. Dengan segera pria kakkoii itu melepaskan diri dari sosok serba merah itu. Lalu dengan wajah gusarnya ia melirik sadis pria jadi-jadian yang ada dihadapannya.

"_AH~~ Sebasu-chan_, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu.." ucap makhluk berkacamata serba merah itu, "Kalau, ka uterus memandangiku seperti itu.. bisa-bisa~ A-KU me-le-leh _HO~NEY~~_" lanjutnya dengan menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Setika itu pun, Sebastian merasa mual, jijik dan ingin muntah. Namun, Karena ia seorang _butler_ dari 'Phantomhive Manor' mau tak mau ia harus mengadapi 'tamu' nya itu dengan sikap yang wajar. Sekalipun orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu makhluk jadi-jadian.. Yah.. lagi pula Sebastian itu sendiri _demon_ kan? (ga ada hubungannya sih.. *LOL)

"Grell-_san_, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya iris _ruby_ itu

Orang yang bernama Grell itu langsung menunujuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh? Aku? Tentu saja menunggumu _SE-BA-SU-CHAN~~_" jawabnya sambil berlari (?) ke arah Sebastian.

"Grell-_san_, orang yang kau maksud bisa mengembalikan_ Bocchan_ itu—" ucap Sebastian menggantung. Sementara wajah Gerell memasang tampang_ 'you got it' _"_Well,_ sepertinya kau sudah tahu.. Sebby.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menampakan gigi runcingnya.

"_But,_ untuk caranya.. aku tak tahu.." lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-geleng, "Mungkin, kau harus memikirkan dan menemukannya.. _HO-NEY_.."

Sebenarnya _butler_ serba hitam itu, sudah jijik karena dari tadi dikelilingi Grell yang notabene-nya seperti cacing kepanasan kalau didekatnya. Yah, apa daya. Demi secercah informasi, walau jijik _butler_ loyal itu tetap menghadapinya.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan informasi yang telah diberikan Grell-_san_.." ucap Sebastian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Seketika itu aura _sprakling kira kira_ bertebaran diubun-ubun Grell, dengan gerakan cepat ia berusaha memeluk _butler super kakkoii_ itu_. But_, sayangnya Sebastian langsung mengelak dan kini Grell berpelukan dengan pilar dapur.

"Fuuh.. hampir saja.." ucap Sebastian sambil mengelap keringat yang ke luar dari pelipisnya, "Nah, Grell-_san._. kalau Anda tidak pergi sekarang.." aura gelap mulai mucul dibelakang si_ raven _itu, "Saya akan menendang Anda dengan senang hati.." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai sadisnya.

Grell yang merasa ngeri pun kini beranjak dari pilar itu, "Kau tega, _but.. good bye HO-NEY._." ucap makhluk jadi-jadian itu sambil meniupkan _goodbye kiss_-nya ke arah Sebastian. Dengan segera Sebastian menghindari serangan yang menjijikan itu.

Setelah lima menit berlalu seusai kepergian Grell, _butler_ serba hitam itu pun telah merapihkan dapur yang tadinya super berantakan itu. Kini ia menyiapkan _lavender tea_ dan_ fruits pudding _untuk nona barunya itu_. Well,_ kenapa Sebastian hanya memberikan menu _simple_ untuk menyambut kedatangan nonanya itu? Alasanya, tidak baik seorang_ Lady _makan _cake _malam-malam.. itu hanya akan membuat kalorinya bertambah. Dan, mengapa_ lavender tea_ menjadi pilihan _butler_ satu itu? Yah.. pasalnya_ lavender_ itu membuat orang tenang. Alasan Sebastian menyajikan _lavender tea_ agar Nonanya itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan tenang di rumah barunya ini.

Dan, sekarang Sebastian telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Nonanya itu, dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

TOK TOK

"Masuk.." ucap suara dibalik pintu itu.

CKLEK! Pintu pun terbuka. Tampaklah sosok gadis mungil yang mengintip malam dari tirai yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"_My..my,_ sudah saya duga Anda pasti belum tidur _ojou-sama._." ucap Sebastian, "Ini.. saya bawakan Anda sedikit camilan.. saya harap Anda akan menyukainya." Lanjut butler itu sambil meletakan _tea _dan _pudding _di atas meja.

Gadis bermanik sapphire itu menyelidik ke arah makanan yang kini ada dihadapannya itu, seperti ada perasaan sedikit curiga pada makanan tak berdosa itu.

Seringai kecil pun muncul dari pria bermata ruby itu, "_Well,_ sepertinya Anda curiga dengan makan yang saya bawa, eh?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada meremehkah.

Seperti mendapat tantangan dari _butler_ itu, Ceciella pun menatap Sebastian dengan kesal. Dengan segera ia menyambar_ pudding _di atas meja dan memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Dan, Sebastian pun tersenyum kecil, '_Well,_ semakin kesal Anda.. Anda semakin terlihat imut Nona..' batinnya, 'Sifat Anda yang seperti itu juga mirip dengan _bocchan._."

SRYUUUP

Ceciella pun menyesap _lavender tea_-nya, ia meresapi aroma dan rasa_ lavender_ yang melewati tenggorokannya dengan tenang dan membuat _sapphire_-nya itu tertutup rapat masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sebastian yang daritadi masih berdiri dipojok kamar Nonanya itu pun kini mendekati gadis yang terlelap di kursi itu. Tanpa disuruh, ia menggendong gadis mungil itu dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"_Well,_ kalau Anda ini bukan manusia ataupun demon.. lalu Anda ini apa?" tanya Sebastian pada gadis yang kini berada dalam dunia mimpinya itu.

Lalu, seringai kecil pun kembali menghiasi wajah pria berambut _raven_ itu.. _"Maybe, you're Angel's?"_

* * *

_Well, ini dia chapter yang lupa saya publish.._

_mungkin.. ceritanya sedikit garing? or biasa aja yaa?_

_But, saya akan merasa sangat senang bila ada yang bersedia mengomentari fic ini ^^_

_Spesial thanks untuk fetwelve-san.. well, saya hampir berbuat kesalahan fatal di sini.._

_And for the last, Mind to Review?_


End file.
